Rain
by teno-hikari
Summary: Beneath a frenzy of thunder and rain, here they were: two unlikely people, doing the unspeakable in a car parked not too far from the main road. Yaoi, M/M Pairing, Jona x Kira Crack Angst


**Title: Rain**  
(Actually couldn't think of a proper title)  
**Theme:** Written for the ::deep breath:: **The Totally Promiscuous Gundam SEED Destiny Pairing Machine** - Themes "mobile suit","car", and "rain"  
**Genres:** Angst, Slight Humor -crack  
**Pairings:** Jona Roma Saran x Kira Yamato (implied Athrun x Cagalli)  
**Word Count:** 3,642  
**Rating:** NC-17 - NOT work safe!  
**Warning:** If the pairing, yaoi or adult content makes you want to gouge out your eyes with a plastic spork, do not read any further.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since they had moved to ORB after the fall of Junius Seven, Kira never knew why he was attracted to the small memorial beside the beach. Day after day he would find himself standing there, sometimes for a few minutes, sometimes for hours. Sometimes Lacus would join him - bringing hand picked flowers to place by the marker. Yet often he was alone.

Today, however, he should have listened to Mariko and stayed indoors. Dark, angry clouds gathered in the sky and the winds begin to howl in his ears. Another storm was coming, and yet there is a brief moment of exhilaration. The rain follows. Starting off with a few droplets here and there until finally it pours, soaking through his clothes and flattening his hair.

Closing his eyes he knows that he should start walking back to the house now, or call his mother to come pick him up. Yet Kira did none of those and continued to stand beside the memorial, wondering absently if it rained in heaven. It must be nice. Then abruptly the pelting of water on him ceased and Kira opened his eyes and glanced at the newcomer through a veil of wet lashes. The man wasn't a stranger, for they had met briefly when they went to go meet his twin sister.

Standing close and holding an umbrella above their heads, the son of ORB's prime minister tsked at him. "Are you trying to catch your death out in this weather, Kira?"

Jona's voice was rather melodious and masculine at the same, and the brunette couldn't help but stare at him - ignoring his question entirely. Grimly surveying the landscape where the ocean tides had killed off the plant life, the older man faced him again with a charming smile - one that Kira didn't return.

"May I offer you a ride home?"

The coordinator continued to stare, unsure whether to accept the offer. He didn't fail to catch a glint in Jona's eyes that suggested an ulterior motive. Or maybe it was just him - when did he get so paranoid? Why did he even care?

"It's okay," he responded finally and moved to step out from the cover Jona provided. "The house isn't far from here." A fifteen minute walk at least.

"It would be no trouble!" Jona insistently followed him, bring the umbrella back over the teenager's head. "Besides, my sweetheart would never forgive me if I let her dear little brother walk home alone in the rain!"

His 'sweetheart'? Oh how Cagalli would bristle if she heard him say that. As much as Kira wanted to be alone, he couldn't find it in himself to turn Jona away. After all, he just wanted to help. Or help himself score points with his sister. Yet an act of kindness towards her only sibling wasn't going to get Cagalli to reciprocate Jona's feelings. Oh, what the hell.

"All right."

Jona beamed.

"...Then had to import those parts from Italy. Yes the shipping cost more, but as you can see it was well worth it."

Kira watched the windshield wipers swinging back and forth clearing rain cascading down the front window, while Jona started the car and began to prattle about it's fine mechanics. He strived to pay attention, not wanting to offend the other man, and responded with a short 'yes' or 'no' when asked a questions about the car. Does she (the car is a 'she'?) drive smoothly? Yes. Do you want me to turn on the radio? No. So what do you think of me and Cagalli? Dead silence.

Of course there were the whines about his sister who wouldn't give him the light of day, and Kira almost pitied him. He would have offered words of encouragement like, "You'll get over her once you finally accept that she won't give you the time of day because she's in love with her bodyguard" - but he couldn't stop his teeth from chattering.

He didn't manage to stop when the car suddenly changed direction towards a deserted path and pulled over. Before Kira could question his actions, he reached behind him to retrieve something in the back. The brunette stared at the blanket offered to him before meeting Jona's apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking and didn't turn the heater on. Dry yourself off, you're shivering."

It took a few seconds for him to mumble a quiet 'thank you' but Kira accepted the blanket, toweling his and hair. What he really wanted was to get home, thaw himself out and take a hot shower. He also didn't think that Jona appreciated having his car seat's expensive upholstery all wet.

He was about to tell him not to bother with the heater, but Kira quickly noted a few odd things when he lifted the blanket over his eyes. One, the car was parked and Jona was half sitting in the driver seat and yet leaning back and sideways between the two front seats. Kira couldn't see what he was doing from behind but heard the distinct sound of glass clinking together. Glass? What was he doing?

"Ah!" Jona cried triumphantly. "Here we go!"

A minute later, he righted himself back up... now holding two small glasses half-filled with an amber liquid that Kira could only identify as alcohol. This wasn't a limo, why was he being offered drinks in a car?

"This will warm you right up."

Kira only stared. "Jona-san..." he began cautiously, "I'm not twenty-one yet."

One fine eyebrow arced up in confusion and Kira realized how pathetic and odd that simple statement sounded. He wasn't legally old enough to drink - yet legally old enough to pilot a mobile suit. At the age of sixteen he had been the pilot of the Freedom mobile suit and that was no simple feat for a Coordinator of any age.

Jona chuckled but offered one of the glasses to him anyway, and gave a small wink. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Kira could get use to scotch. Indeed Jona wasn't lying when he said it would warm him up. The alcohol was strong and burned down his throat. He had to restrain himself from not throwing it back up. The scotch went straight to his heart, bathing it an amber glow, instantly stopping him from shivering. Now, with the car heater on, he was perspiring.

Leaning back against the car seat, Jona's talk of ORB politics fell on deaf ears as he was to captivated by the gentle pitter patter of rain and the unchanging rhythm of the windshield wipers. Watching the droplets run along the fogged glass, leaving nothing but clear streaks behind.

He kept accepting refills - drinking slowly this time, and nodding along to Jona's voice. It was hot, and he could feel a fire burning under his breast and he wasn't sure how to put it out. His fingers knew though, as they moved to clumsily unbuckle his shirt without much success.

How much did he drink? Three glasses? Five?

Another hand - much paler than his own - reached out to assist him with the removal of his shirt. Kira shivered as he was free from the confining garment, though no less comfortable as now the older man was leaning closer and invading his personal space. Kira's amethyst eyes met deep midnight blue ones only briefly, before warm lips pressed against his own.

Kira just sat there, looking as if someone had pressed his brain's restart button. He was being kissed. He was being kissed by another man. He was being kissed by another man who was supposed to be betrothed to his twin sister. Something just wasn't right here. Yet somewhere before he could think of shoving Jona away (and probably through the windshield), his tongue was dueling with another and he could still taste the scotch that lingered on it.

He knew his returned kisses were sloppy compared to Jona's, for they lacked control and most of all, experience. Not that the other man was complaining or anything. Kira just felt awkward but his muddled brain decided to just follow the pattern the other pair of lips were making - rather than latch on and not let go.

The kissing didn't stop, but Jona's fingers were practically everywhere at once. Threading through his hair, sliding down his throat, down his navel and toyed with the zipper on his pants. Kira broke away for air finally, taking his breaths in deep gasps as he watched in morbid fascination as those hands began to strip him down.

Did he really want this? He must have, watching his body move on it's own as he pulled his legs free from the confining black pants. His socks and shoes followed shortly until he was sitting, curled up, and nude. Even without his clothes, it was still too hot.

He sighs when those warm lips move down his throat, leaving a burning trail of kisses in their wake. Jona reaches over him and suddenly the seat supporting him, moves backwards until he finds himself staring up at the ceiling. Indeed this really was a nice car, as he scooted his body back so now he was laying flat between the lowered passenger seats to form a makeshift bed. The wool seat covers - the ones imported from Italy, Kira assumed - were softer than any blanket he'd ever slept with.

The sound of high pitched vulgar swearing causes him to turn his attention back to the older man, who was whining like a child about how he couldn't get his belt off. Anyone would have probably laughed but Kira sat back up and moved to assist. He was amazed by how his fingers didn't fumble this time or the scarlet blush on Jona's pale face when freeing his arousal.

"A-Ano," Jona stuttered as he watched the brunette begin to stroke him. "I-I'm topping!"

Kira would have laughed at the weak protest if Jona hadn't reached between his own legs to fondle him. He managed to swallow back a cry, leaning forward, to nibble at the sensitive lobe of the Natural's ear.

"I'm topping," he spoke rather calmly despite the scotch singing in his veins.

"No, I am!"

The two men exchanged challenging glares, not taking their hands off each other's genitals. Realizing this wasn't going anywhere - except for a really painful tug-a-war game - Kira shrugged

"Flip for it?"

"Fine!"

They both released one another at the same time and Jona quickly plunged his hand into wallet to pull out a Seran Silver Dollar (why these people literally had their own money, was beyond Kira).

"I call tails."

"Fine! I call heads!" As if there were any other options left.

Using his thumb and index finger, Jona flipped the coin into the air and watch, transfixed, until Kira snatched it. He covered the coin, and placed it flat on the back of his hand. Both eagerly peered down to see the results and the brunette seethed.

"Yatta~!" Just like a child.

Leaning back against the passenger door and still fully clothed, Jona sighed as he watched the back of the dark head moving up and down between his legs. Preparing him for even better things to come. Just like kissing, Kira wasn't very skilled at this; but fortunately, he was a fast learner. It wasn't long before that teasing wet mouth reduced him to a blushing, simpering shell of a man (wait, wasn't he always like that?).

Pulling back the teenager absently licked his lips, and was about to suggest something, until he was pushed down to lay on his back. He blinked in surprise when Jona moved to hover over him. Placing his palms down flat on the seat, at either side of Kira's head, he leaned forward and kissed him. Harshly this time. Tasting himself more than the alcohol he had given the boy earlier.

It was probably the only warning the brunette was given before his legs were spread apart, opening him up as Jona moved to lay between them.

"Just relax, Kira-chan," he spoke softly, "I promise I'll be gentle."

Ignoring the endearment, Kira nodded, and turned his head so he was facing one of the car windows. He never noticed before how rain has a soothing melody, an actual rhythm unlike any other he's heard before. Yet he's heard thunder several thousand times before. Felt it shock and electrocute each time he went into battle. Even now - years after the war, he could still feel it's currents running through him.

Lightning flashed again, illuminating the small space for a only a moment - yet loud enough to drown out his cries. But not the cries of his lover, unfortunately.

"Kira-chaaaan," the Natural mewled. His brow bulge, nasolabial furrow, and eyes squeezed shut. "Don't clench so hard! You're hurting meeee!"

Panting and trying hard not to punch the other man, Kira sat up and glared at him incredulously. "**I'm** the one hurting **you**?!"

He managed to crack open one eye and looked down at the furious brunette, who was alert now more than ever. "L-look, just relax okay?!"

Growling under his breath, the boy laid back down and tried to relax for a moment, to get his body used to pulsing organ that was filling him. Kira squirmed, seeking easement of the burning pain engulfing him, and only served to cause the man to moan harshly and bear more fully into him. The scotch that had numbed his senses, had now burned out of his system, and he could feel Jona moving inside him. Stretching him to his limits and beyond.

He went still when Jona finally stopped moving, and could hear him breathing heavily against his shoulder. Kira twitched in agitation when his arms shot up to keep the taller man from collapsing on him. Even when his own agony had died down considerably, Jona was still trembling. He looked as if he were suffering some kind of horrible torture.

"You're not going to die on me, are you?" he asked several minutes later, after the blistering pain numbed down to just a mild discomfort. "Hey, are you all right?"

Jona let out a long suffering sigh. "I'm in heaven."

This time, Kira did hit him.

After moving into a much more comfortable position - where they weren't facing each other - Kira finally relaxed and lost himself in the pleasurable sensations. Jona had wound an arm around his torso, supporting him and trapping him in place at the same time. Despite their obvious differences, they moved perfectly together. Kira thrusting backwards while Jona, forward; both eager to reach the pinnacle of climax.

Beneath a frenzy of thunder and rain, here they were: two unlikely people, doing the unspeakable in a car parked not too far from the main road. Was it worth the risk? Probably not. This wasn't love, and nowhere near it. Even if Kira had known her fiance as long as his sister did, he automatically knew they wouldn't develop any kind of friendship. He was pretty certain that Jona - who was raining light kisses all over his trembling back and shoulders - probably felt the same way.

"Mmm, you taste like rain."

Kira's violet eyes rolled heavenward as a warm hand wrapped securely about his hard length. He would have cried out but another hand reached out to grasp his hair, tilting his head back. And once again his lips were assaulted in another kiss, destroying any kind of protest that may come from them.

Their pace quickened and it wasn't long before the younger man found his release, spilling his seed over the expensive seat covers. Jona was too busy savoring the contractions of Kira's tight passage around his cock, to care. He reached his climax not long after the brunette had, and unlike Kira's utter silence, he moaned rather loudly. Any car that may have passed by on the road right then, would have heard.

Luckily, no one came to investigate.

Several hours had passed and taken the fury of thunder and lightning with them; only melodious taps of lingering rain pelted the car roof. Kira, needing only a couple of hours of sleep, lay on his side and had been awake for quite awhile. Common sense told him to hurry up, change his clothes and leave; but he was feeling rather lazy and opted to just watch Jona sleep. Also... it wasn't like he could go anywhere without waking him up. Not with the older man's arms curled around him as if he were a teddy-bear.

The sound of running water finally woke Jona up an hour later. Yawning, he pushed the blanket off him and sat up - slamming his forehead against the ceiling.

"Itaaaaiii!"

Kira muffled a small chuckle against the seat, before he propped himself up on his elbow. He watched with slight amusement as Jona whimpered, rubbing his bruise rather than the sleep from his eyes. In his own way, the Prime Minister's son was kind of, sort of, cute. Sort of.

"I forgot we were in the car!" He hissed, pulling his pants back up. He shot the brunette a smile. "Good morning."

"Mmm."

"Wow we really stayed out late, ne?"

"Mmm."

"I'm famished. What about you?" Kira didn't respond, only listened to the rustle of clothing as Jona awkwardly tried to get dressed while half-sitting up. "We're having brunch at the Seran house today. Cagalli is coming. Care to join us?"

Kira rolled over to his side, pulling on his boxers. Letting his silence answer for him. But Jona would have none of it and grasped Kira's shoulder, pulling the young coordinator into his lap.

"Kira-chaaan!" he whined lightly against his ear. "Don't go all introverty on me!"

Relieved that he wasn't blushing at their position, Kira moved so that he was facing Jona. "You might be engaged to her, but she's not in love with you."

As the words left his mouth, Kira wondered why he said them. This was none of his business really. Sure he cared that his twin should be married to the person she loved, even if he was away right now. He supposed Jona also deserved better than to be trapped in an unrequited relationship. At least he believed Jona loved Cagalli. That's why he was stunned when the other man just shrugged.

"Imagine my total shock," Jona said dryly. "Love has nothing to do with politics, Kira."

The teenager was bewildered at the sudden mood swing. Bringing up the topic of 'love' had caused Jona's lips to thin in displeasure and gotten rid of the idiotic and childish facial expressions that he wear often. It also made Kira rather uncomfortable as he suddenly wished he were someplace else.

"She maybe in love with 'Alex' but being ORB's matriarch, she cannot marry him." Kira opened his mouth to protest, but Jona silenced him with his index finger. "I may not love her, but I have accepted the fact that I will spend my life with her. This has all been decided for us the moment we were born."

"Perhaps," Jona continued as began to trace the younger man's lower lip, "Perhaps it's destiny."

Destiny.

Kira didn't know why, but he hated that word.

"Ne, let's talk about more pleasant things, shall we?"

The tone became light and cheerful again and the veteran pilot of the Freedom Gundam, nearly smiled in relief. "Like what...?"

"Like where should we do it next time?"

Feeling his cheeks heat up and turn a scarlet hue, he stared at Jona as if he grew a second head. "N-Next time?"

"I know!" Jona's expression brightened considerably, in combination with his overly-dazzling smile, Kira was almost blind. "How about a mobile suit cockpit next time? I know it'll be awfully cramped, but if we plan it out enough, I'm sure it'll work."

Someone had hit the restart button for Kira's brain again, as he only repeated his question.

"Next time?"

Many months had passed since the Archangel had left ORB, and when they finally returned, their country had gone to war with PLANT again. The cold rainy season had gone, replaced with a humid summer. Instead of the light patter of rain, there was nothing but the patter of gunfire. Of lightning. Yet the battles shifted with the winds of change as they often do, and with the withdrawal of Lord Djibril, the fighting had ceased. Their country was safe for now.

That was why he came back to the memorial when he had the chance. By himself again, but this time bringing a thin bouquet of Calla Lilies - which he placed on the marker. He didn't know why he had selected them, they certainly weren't cheap. Yet the deep violet color had caught his eye the moment he stepped into the floral shop.

They just reminded him of someone. Someone, who he hadn't loved or sworn to protect. Someone who had foolishly accepted the destiny that he believed was his, only to be given a much crueler fate.

Falling to his hands and knees before the memorial, Kira wished half heartily that it would rain. If it did, maybe that person would show up and offer him a ride home again.

_Maybe..._

His vision blurred and he shook his head to clear it. When it did, much to his amazement, tiny water droplets were falling to the ground. Gently marking the earth where they fell. Yet there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"A-Am I..." he whispered hoarsely, bring his fingertips to the corner of his eyes and watched in confusion as they pulled away wet with tears, "Am I crying?"

_'Don't worry.' _He could almost feel Jona's smirk. _'I won't tell.'_

----------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah unbetad, rushed (Finished in 1 day! New one-shot record for me!) and major OOCness - only their names give the characters semblance ::weeps:: There's really nothing much I can say for my defense. I plead insanity. I was intrigued by this 'challenge' from the Gundam Seed pairing machine - which I took to help inspire me to write something. Oh yeah, Kira = the fandom bike. Enough said.


End file.
